Clarence J. Wright
Clarence J Wright is Harrison’s neglectful father and the main antagonist of the spinoff. He disapproves of Harrison hanging out with Kenny, and also has a rivalry with the next door family, the Joe family. When he was younger, he used to be a D-list actor, dancer, and model, but those days are long over now. He also did some time in prison. History Clarence was born on March 9, 1952 to Elvina Wright (nee Schultz), a housekeeper and Vernon Wright, a trainyard factory worker. He had a brother named John who was 2 years older than him. Originally, his family lived in the country near a trainyard before his parents' divorce. His father Vernon was a compulsive gambler and drinker, and had a hair trigger temper around his family. The family lived in poverty since Vernon kept blowing all the money on his own vices. He also had a hair trigger temper, and a staunch believer in supposed gender roles. He harshly criticized anything that Elvina did to “feminize” his sons, while not holding back from beating them. When Clarence was around 7 years old, Elvina finally decided to make the decision to leave Vernon after reaching the tipping point. After praying intensely, Elvina decided to relocate to the city, so she could find more opportunities there and keep everyone fed. She enrolled her sons into the local school, and found work as a housekeeper. One weekend, while he was out playing with his brother John, his father abducted him from the neighborhood and made him drink alcohol. Luckily, before his father could harm him, he was rescued by the police. Elvina filed a restraining order against her estranged ex-husband. The boys' childhood was marked with hardship and poverty since Elvina worked two jobs and had no time to take care of her sons. Thus John and Clarence had to take care of themselves. The boys enjoyed watching movies to alleviate their boredom while their mother was away working long hours. Clarence used Hollywood movies as a form of escapism from his miserable, poverty stricken life. He wished that he could be rich and famous with a trophy wife and a big house, and decided that he wanted to be an actor when he grew up. In his teens Clarence was a very brooding, miserable boy that preferred being called “Jack” because he hated his real name. It would eventually be the alias he used as a criminal name. Since no one kept him in check, he got into crime at a very early age. He was first arrested when he was 13 years old when he stole some cigarettes and candy from a local store. He got into fights with older boys that caused him to lose his teeth. According to his conversation with Kenny Rivers 40 years later, he left home at 15 when Elvina got remarried. When he was 18 years old, Clarence began bodybuilding as a hobby but also out of necessity to defend himself from neighborhood thugs. He turned from a tall and skinny kid to 6’7 and 220 lb of pure muscle at his prime. 1972 When he was 20 years old, he worked many odd jobs to make ends meet. He spent his days at the bar picking up girls and committing petty crime. He came back home once to attend John's convocation, and because he was running low on money. During this time, he was fired from his job, and John offered him a job in the mailroom at the publishing house. He agreed but instead of doing actual work he just seduced the secretary and almost burned down the building. Later, he was employed as a pool boy for a wealthy businessman named Vincent. His talent and good looks were noticed by visiting talent agents, and he also befriended Vincent’s daughter Alice, who was also an aspiring actress. He was noticed by talent agents and got admitted to the world’s most prestigious acting and performing school in the US. He left his family behind and headed to Hollywood to begin his career. While he was studying there he lived with a rich middle aged divorcee named Savannah. Savannah had room in her penthouse since her sons were away in other states, and grew fond of the attractive young man living with her. Eventually she seduced him and he exchanged sexual favors with her for money to pay off his tuition. After dozens of auditions Clarence finally got an agent named Howard who would help him get roles in movies. Howard was an extremely strict manager, ordering him to get up at 6:30 to work. He constantly repeated to the young man that he was easily replaceable and had to work to make himself a name in the industry. Finally, Clarence obtained a role in a Christian TV show about a family with 6 kids living their lives. He portrayed the 17 year old eldest son that was a cocky, arrogant womanizer that was leading his younger siblings astray. He was not an A-lister by any means, but he had a sizable following of young women and girls that remembered him fondly long after the show. But after he was blacklisted, his character was killed off without any explanation, and eventually the show was canned, and then rebooted a few years later with a completely different cast. The reboot received poor reviews and was also canned. Despite the glam exterior, he witnessed the ugliness and depravity underneath. He discovered that there was a human trafficking ring behind the gorgeous facade. Everyone was an alcoholic, on drugs, or both. He became greedy, wanting more fame, money, and girls. He did some less than desirable actions himself in order to land roles and receive another paycheck. The producers of the show gave him drugs so that he would stay at top performance, and there were plenty of drugs at the parties he attended. He had also done some sexual “experimenting” with men and women at some point, despite dating Alice. The epitome of his greed came when he willingly collaborated with Vincent's estranged son, Earl, to murder the patriarch in exchange to be able to freely marry Alice and get a cut of the fortune. He even went and helped him plant a bomb at the mansion that would explode during the gala. During that time he would take Alice to a safe location while everyone else died. In September he was brutally tortured by Vincent after he learned that he had impregnated Alice and helped conspire his assassination attempt. Vincent tortured him by waterboarding him and having his guards beat him within an inch of his life. When he healed he was not the same man as he was before. He wanted to get Alice, and elope with her to escape her father’s clutches. He thought he was rescuing her because she seemed to agree with him. Finally, the breaking point came when Alice broke up with him, choosing financial stability over true love, breaking his heart and sending him into a cold bitter depression. He had a terrible mental breakdown in the middle of the street, and got arrested by the police for uttering threats. He was consequently blacklisted by most production companies for his reputation. Because of this he had to prematurely retire from acting. After being rejected by Alice, and his funds rapidly dwindling, Mr. Wright turned back to crime, the only place where he felt familiar. Criminal Life According to his memoir, he fell on hard times and became a criminal to survive. For 15 years, he lived a vagrant lifestyle, robbing and stealing to sustain himself. He was quite notorious and quickly took over the streets due to his strength, and he was quickly wanted in 3 states. His criminal name was Jack Spades, and he used that name extensively until the 1990's. He worked as a one time enforcer for a gang, shooting and killing rival criminals for money. He quickly became feared in the criminal underworld due to his experience. However, his criminal career would come to an end involuntarily. He was arrested along with many others after a mole was planted in the gang. He did time in prison for said crimes, and had to do hard labor. He underwent experimental ECT treatment in exchange for a shorter prison sentence. The last time he ever contacted his family was when he was incarcerated. Then he stopped and led everyone to believe that he had finally died. However, in reality he was still alive albeit keeping a low profile. Semi-Retirement from Crime (Age 42-55) Eventually Mr. Wright finally settled down in his early 40’s, starting his legitimate life and was semi-retired from crime. (Emphasis on “semi”.) He fathered a son named Harrison in his early 40's, shortly after he was released from prison. In the mid 90’s, he escaped the US and went up north to Canada, where he settled down in a city called Concordia City. He moved into a neighborhood called Oak Tree Heights where the residents were as pure and kind as the water in Canada. He met a young couple named Natasha and Robert Joe who were also starting their new family in the idyllic neighborhood. He managed to earn the trust of the Oak Tree Parents by tugging on their heartstrings and thus diverting any suspicions they had about him. Despite this, his unethical parenting methods remained, as he drugged his infant son several times. There were several bounty hunters after him, and he had to defend himself on the regular. He made heavy modifications to his home throughout the years. He was practically absent from his son’s first few years of life, due to the fact that he had to work full time to pay off his debts, and he also went to night school to get higher certifications. He left Harrison under the care of Gwen Schofield. According to Gwen he wouldn’t be back until 10 or 11 pm. At night school he met a divorced single mother named Cheryl whom he befriended. Many years later he would call her up to hire Harrison for the summer. At some point Harrison got his father a smart speaker/robot named Helga to help around the house. But Mr. Wright thought that there was a real woman voicing Helga, and tried to tell it his whole life story. He basically pretended that Helga was like his friend/companion/maid/stand in wife until she was destroyed. While Harrison was in middle school Mr. Wright disapproved of his son’s friends, believing that they were a bad influence. He became especially aggressive to Kenny, after he learned of the youth’s offenses. He tried to get Harrison a mentor from the local church despite not going there regularly. He was also oblivious to the fact that Harrison got a piercing. He was unaware of Harrison's activities outside of school and home, due to the fact that he rarely spent any meaningful time with him. Their relationship became strained as they struggled to communicate normally. Eventually Harrison revolted against his father and ran away from home to be with his friends. After several days of persuasion Mr. Wright finally got Harrison to come back and not contact Frank, Kenny or anyone else. Later Mr. Wright learned that Harrison was being bullied at school, and the administration was not doing anything about it. So he decided to take matters into his own hands. He showed up to Lorraine Middle School and demanded that he have a word with the parent of the child who was bullying his son. However to his dismay he learned that it was Kaydon Joe who was bullying Harrison and he would have to make an awkward conversation with his nemesis Natasha. Midlife crisis During the 2008 recession Mr. Wright was unceremoniously laid off from his job and had to turn to other means to pay his bills. He finally decided to adopt the persona of the Nightwatcher, and be a vigilante crime fighter just because he wanted to relive the days when he was young and active. He also employed Frank and the other older delinquents to help him. He kept his activities hidden to everyone, even Harrison. Then Harrison and Kenny went down to his secret headquarters to find Frank. They were caught, and they were going to be sent to the Nightwatcher himself for their punishment. But then Harrison discovered that the Nightwatcher was his own father, and Mr. Wright had to explain himself to his son. Eventually Mr. Wright quit being a vigilante crime fighter after only three months due to his age, and also the legal problems. Later Mr. Wright met Natasha's mom Frances who tried to sucker him into her pyramid scheme. Initially, he was cold to her since she was too giggly and shrill. Then he reluctantly opened up to her about his life events. There were rumors that they were in a relationship but Mr. Wright denied it. Frances had a special place for him in her heart and went out of her way to buy him useless gifts. But eventually, his drinking problems became too much to bear and Frances left him. The only time Mr. Wright bothered to get involved in his son’s life again was when Principal Joe told him about Harrison’s poor performance at school. He called a few days off to monitor Harrison while he was suspended. Then he had no choice but to return back to work, and Harrison went back to being with his delinquent friends. He was later seen again when Harrison brought Alana to their house. He found Alana’s purse in his son’s bedroom and began looking through it, causing his son to physically attack him. He is unable to defend himself against his son who had grown to be almost his height, and he accepts defeat. Later, he had a minor argument with Harrison. The next day Harrison didn’t come home to see him. Mr. Wright didn’t think much of it until he went to take out the trash. He was oblivious that his son and Alana were hiding in the Joes backyard, and Alana had come prepared to attack him. As he stood in the alley Alana snuck up to him, and maced him before he could even move. Then she ran off, and he was blinded and in pain. The Joes came back a short time later to find their house egged and Mr. Wright stumbling around in pain. They quickly helped him and sprayed him with their garden hose to get the mace off. Mr. Wright's past was fully explained when Harrison discovered his heritage through the internet. Prior to this time, Harrison believed all of his relatives were dead. Harrison discovered the existence of John, Elvina, Helen, and John's children who were living in Britain. But Mr. Wright was still bitter and didn't want anything to do with them. He scoffed at Harrison's discovery and told him to fly there and meet them himself. But then Harrison made up a story about how John had cancer and just wanted to see him one more time. Then Mr. Wright relented and got himself two tickets to Britain. Later years *HUGE SPOILER HERE* Eventually, Mr. Wright passed away of a heart attack at the age of 63 due to his lifelong bad habits. His death came as a shock to everyone, especially the neighborhood when they discovered about the criminal activities that he had done while he was living beside them for the past 20 years. Harrison was especially affected, and his cousins Hudson and Patty flew in to comfort him. Eventually, Harrison sold the house, and moved back to Britain with his cousins so that he could be closer to his extended family for support. His ghost is still in the house where he died in. Personality In the present day Mr. Wright is a bad tempered, self absorbed middle aged man who wants nothing but to live out the rest of his life in seclusion. His bad temper scares away the children, and leaves the grown ups not really wanting to deal with him. According to Harrison, he rarely took vacations. He is also neglectful and emotionally distant, rarely being emotionally available for his son whenever he needed it. He is a strong believer in extreme self reliance and thinks Harrison should do the same. These behaviors can be attributed to his harsh, disciplinarian upbringing. In the past, Mr. Wright was a serial womanizer that slept with over 100 women through his lifetime. His first love was the billionaire heiress Alice Battenberg who was taken away from him causing him to become bitter and self absorbed, traits that still last to this day. He had no qualms in breaking the law and held little regard for rules. He held a strong anti-police sentiment, seeing the police as nothing more than obstacles to his success. Despite this, deep down he cares for his children Harrison and Audrey. He could also emphasize with Kenny Rivers after Harrison explained to him his situation. But those events were few and far between. Appearance Mr. Wright is a large, hirsute middle aged man with a unibrow. He is very tall and has very broad shoulders. He has grey hair, and a grey beard. He also appears to be missing some teeth. He is usually seen wearing a white shirt, an indigo necktie, black trousers and black shoes. He occasionally wears a pair of reading glasses. He is 6’6 tall and 250 lb. Occasionally he wears a suit on formal occasions. He also owns a grey sweatsuit from Walmart. When he was younger, he had dark brown hair, no beard, a chiseled jawline, a muscular body and slightly tanned skin. He always wore skin tight shirts that he could rip easily by flexing. In the original comic from 2014 he was just a grey panel and a random voice offscreen. Relationships and Interactions Friends, Acquaintances, and Enemies The Joes Mr. Wright has a petty rivalry with the Joes that has lasted for over 15 years. He was notorious for dumping his cigarette butts in their yard, and used to steal their compost so he could grow his own garden. He constantly butts heads with Natasha, since they have conflicting values. Natasha thinks that he is too self absorbed to live in the neighborhood, while he thinks she is a stuck up, nosy housewife with too much time on her hands. The Joes kids are afraid of him, and they made up a rumor to the other kids that Mr. Wright is actually a werewolf who goes on a murdering rampage every month. Kenny At the beginning, Mr. Wright was openly hostile to Kenny, believing he was a bad influence on Harrison because of the fact that he came off as poor and carried all the baggage that poor people had. But later in the series, Harrison begged for him to open up his house so Kenny could have a safe place to stay for the night to escape his abusive parents and he obliged, since he remembered that it was like to be in that situation. Alana Mr. Wright held a disdain for Alana, as he saw her with Frank trying to take a shortcut through his yard. Alana thought he was 70 years old when she first saw him. All their interactions have been negative, and it presumably got worse after he learned that she sexually assaulted Harrison. Frank Baxter Mr. Wright loathes Frank Baxter since the latter constantly starts trouble near and around the neighborhood. However he later hatched a plan where he hired Frank under the guise of the Nightwatcher to turn him off crime for good. Other people in Oak Tree Heights Mr. Wright was too closed off from everyone else to have any sort of relationship beyond acquaintances. He exchanged small talk with the other fathers of the community at the potlucks and meetings, but that was it. Family For the longest time, Mr. Wright denied the existence of his other family members to Harrison, and by extension the entire neighborhood. It was only when Harrison did some research he managed to reconnect with his father's estranged relatives. Harrison Mr. Wright was a poor parent to Harrison, his treatment of him bordering on neglect. The earliest example was when Harrison was only an infant, Mr. Wright would spike his bottle with sleeping powder so he wouldn’t cry and bother him. Later on, Mr. Wright would leave Harrison alone at home for upwards of 16+ hours, starting when he was 6-7 years old. He would also rarely tend to his son due to his busy schedule. As a result Harrison became a free range child, and became acquainted with less than ideal characters like Frank and Alana. He also became dependent on the internet to learn his life skills and how things worked. Thus he gained a distorted view of things, such as sex since he only saw it in porn. Harrison rarely looked up to his father as a role model since he was so absent. John Mr. Wright seemed to be closer with his elder brother John than any of his relatives. When they were young John was the only person that he really considered a friend. John also acted as a father figure for him, since their real dad abandoned their family. However they drifted apart when they got older, due to the new responsibilities and obligations that John had. Elvina Mr. Wright had a strained relationship with his mother due to their conflicting beliefs. Audrey Lynn Audrey was the first child that Mr. Wright sired 19 years before Harrison. He did not get to see her between the ages of 2-15. Despite this, Mr. Wright still paid for her to get through college while he was also raising Harrison. One of his “business trips” was to see Audrey’s convocation. However, he has not seen her after the convocation. Love Interests Mr. Wright is said to have been married three, if not four times, but no one actually knows. He was also incredibly promiscuous in his youth. Alice Alice was Mr. Wright’s first real girlfriend. He met her when he was a poor young pool boy working for her father. They became classmates at UCLA and got even closer. They had a daughter together, named Audrey. However, Alice dumped him after four years for financial security, which was one of his most painful memories. Abigail Rodriguez-Wright Abigail was Mr. Wright’s second wife from 1980-1985. They had a fake marriage for the purposes of criminal gain, since they were both in the same gang. However, their marriage was cut short when Abigail betrayed him, taking all of his money and leaving him destitute. She also sold him out, allowing him to be captured by the police. They may have had at least 1 child together, but little is known about them. Frances Natasha’s mother, Frances, became infatuated with Mr. Wright. But he was initially cold to her because of his bad past. Frances tried to get closer to him every day and attempted to thaw his cold heart. She gave him more attention than anyone did in a whole year and eventually she succeeded. They had an on and off, very complicated, long distance relationship. Frances wanted to have a monogamous relationship but Mr. Wright treated it like it was an open one. He also took advantage of her devotion to him by making her work for free. She helped ghostwrite his memoir which was never officially published until after his death. They were married from 2009-2010, then they got divorced simply because they “needed some time away from each other”. Later they got remarried in 2011 until 2015, when Mr. Wright died. Useless Facts * He is the oldest parent in Oak Tree Heights. * He has many similarities to Dimitri Ivanov. Both are single fathers, womanizers and smokers. However, Dimitri actually cared about his daughter while Mr. Wright did not care at all. Also Mr. Wright is well off while Dimitri lives in poverty. * He committed his first crime when he was 13 years old, which would be in approximately 1965. So he was committing crimes before half the people in the neighborhood were even born * He does not hold any religious beliefs, however his political views can be seen as (fiscally) conservative. He has no qualms in hiring underage workers to do his dirty work for him. * Mr. Wright is independently wealthy, but he keeps the source of his income a secret. * He is blacklisted from entering the United States due to his criminal record, based on a conversation he had with Harrison on why they could not go to Disneyland. Q and A WHICH ANIMAL WOULD THEY BE? * A fat ass wolfman SOCIOECONOMIC LEVEL? * Independently wealthy. But don't ask where it comes from SOCIOECONOMIC LEVEL AS A CHILD? * He came from a poor family HOBBIES? * Drinking alone. SPECIAL SKILLS / TALENTS? * Forgetting Harrison exists FAVORITE PLACE? * At home and his office FAVORITE FOODS? * Anything that's greasy or cheesy ew DREAM PLACE TO LIVE? * an island with blackjack and hookers MODE OF TRANSPORTATION? * his car PETS? * All of his pets (actually Harrison's) have died WEAPON * Chest hair SMELLS LIKE? * Cigarettes and alcohol HOW DO THEY FEEL ABOUT LOVE? * Had four spouses (only one that actually died). His relationship with Frances was like relationship purgatory since they could never actually reach an agreement on what it really was QUOTE / CATCHPHRASE * You know your old man has to x HOME TOWN? * Some place in Britain WHERE THEY LIVE NOW? * In Oak Tree Heights MAKES A LIVING BY? * An office job, although it is unknown how he gets his money after 2008 FEARS OR PHOBIAS? * Not being able to pay his loans and being arrested again by the police? MUSIC THEY LISTEN TO? * Barbra Streisand is his guilty pleasure BAD HABITS? * Smoking, drinking, being rude, and just being standoffish in general PET PEEVES? * Teenagers...basically anyone younger than him. PERSONAL PROBLEMS? * Too many smh RELIGIOUS AND TO WHAT EXTENT? ANY SPIRITUAL BELIEFS? * He does not care for any religion at all. He hates being bound by rules, and doesn't believe in what he can never see. KIND OF STUDENT IF THEY ATTEND/WERE TO ATTEND SCHOOL? (E.G. CLASS CLOWN, STRAIGHT A) * The kid that is always starting shit and beating up other kids then he gets expelled RANDOM FACT! * He had no face in the original comic because of the limitations lmao ROLE IN A DISNEY MOVIE * First he starts off as the assholish old guy that wants nothing to do with the kids but then grudgingly accepts their help. Then he becomes kind of a mentor/father figure to them and slowly opens up to them OUTLOOK ON LIFE? * He is pretty much just a hedonist at this point, trying to make himself comfortable before his inevitable death WHAT OR WHO INSPIRED YOU TO CREATE THEM? * Shitty dads with personal issues that they are too lazy to seek help for WHEN DID YOU CREATE THIS CHARACTER? * Technically he existed in 2014 but had no face. I really sucked at drawing back then WHAT WAS YOUR CHARACTER LIKE AS A CHILD? * He was a really mean asshole kid who beat up weaker kids for fun and he always wished he was not poor. WHAT (IF THEY CAN) DOES YOUR CHARACTER EAT? * He eats a lot of chicken WHAT IS SOMETHING OTHER PEOPLE ASSUME ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER? * Scary because he never smiles. DO THEY LIKE THE NAME THEY WERE GIVEN? * No. FIRST MEMORY? * His father drinking heavily and beating him in a drunken rage and also calling him a useless piece of shit. NERVOUS HABITS? * Probably chain smoking and drinking heavy booze ADDICTIONS? * Smoking and alcohol LANGUAGES SPOKEN * Probably speaks only English SIBLINGS? * Hudson and Patty's dad HAVE THEY EVER WANTED TO COMMIT SUICIDE? * He is already killing himself slowly every day CLOSE FRIENDS? * The majority of his friends have died. He only has shallow, superficial relationships with the people around him. AS A CHILD, WHAT DID THEY WANT TO BE WHEN THEY GREW UP? * An actor FIRST KISS? (WHEN AND WITH WHOM) * He lost his virginity at 12 BELIEF IN AN AFTERLIFE? * No, doesn't care. VIEWS ON GAMBLING, LYING, KILLING, ETC...? * He believes you should not be prosecuted for killing someone in self defense. You should be free to do whatever you want to elevate your quality of life. DO THEY STAND UP FOR WHAT THEY BELIEVE IN? * Yeah I suppose HOW MUCH DO THEY VALUE MONEY? * I guess he lives for money WANTS TO GET MARRIED? * Maybe, if he did again he would be on his fourth wife so uh. Idk if anyone really wants that WANTS TO HAVE KIDS, RAISE A FAMILY? * He's been a deadbeat to every child of his but 1 PASSIVE, AGGRESSIVE, OR DEFENSIVE? * Aggressive SWORN ENEMY? * His ex father in law for killing his acting career and taking away his girlfriend and daughter ANYONE THEY REALLY HATE? * He has a lot of enemies HOW HAS THEIR LOOK/DESIGN CHANGED OVER TIME? * well for starters he used to be a blank grey panel, I think this is a big improvement xD MOST TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE? * getting tortured by his gf's dad, finding his roommates dead in the morning, stumbling across dead bodies in the alley, etc. WHAT BRINGS THEM THE MOST JOY? * getting $$ ARE THEY TICKLISH? * do you really wanna touch that DO THEY PLAY ANY INSTRUMENTS? * Idk if knocking over garbage cans counts FAVORITE HOLIDAY? * Tax return day NICKNAME(S)? * The neighborhood kids call him Wolfman because he looks like a werewolf apparently WOULD THEY DARE KILL SOMEONE? * It wouldn't be against his moral code INVOLVED WITH MAGIC OR WITCHCRAFT? * He used a Ouija board to contact his dead wife and things quickly went awry BODY MODIFICATIONS? (PIERCINGS, IMPLANTS, TATTOOS ETC.) * He is rumored to have a tattoo. Maybe on his back or his leg where it isn't easily seen. Probably a gang tattoo Category:Male Category:The reboot Category:Wright Family Category:Parents Category:Villains and Antagonists Category:1972 Category:Residents of Oak Tree Heights